Time to Shine
by Sassmaster Omega 620
Summary: He is trying to find himself. She knows she can make it big. Add in one slight housing problem and these two strangers just might get more than they bargained for. Challenge from the Challenger King. Freddie/Trina


**Challenger: **_Challenge King_

1. The pairing for the story is Freddie/Trina.

2. Freddie decides to go to college in LA after iGoodbye.

3. Freddie and Trina decide to get a place together after running into each other since there is no room on campus.

4. Trina shows Freddie around LA when they have free time from classes and get to know each other.

_Disclaimer: _I don't own **Victorious or iCarly, all rights go to Dan Schneider. I don't own UCLA either, I just borrowing it for the time being.**

**notes: **_Finally getting started on this challenge after like ever. I have a tentative outline of eight chapters lined up for you guys so without further ado I present to you, _**Time to Shine.**

* * *

**Time to Shine**

**Chapter One**

_Boy Meets Girl_

* * *

Meeting her was an accident.

He wasn't here for girls, he was here for education, and he was here to figure out who he was out from behind the camera.

He was here for a fresh start.

So when he, Freddie Benson crashed into Trina Vega on his first day at UCLA he wasn't prepared for how much she would suck him into her life, and how much he would want to stay.

.

Meeting him turned Trina's day from bad to worst.

She'd just walked out of the housing department at UCLA, hot, tired, and spitting mad.

They had the nerve to tell her that there was no more room on campus for students.

That she would have to get her own place!

Like she could afford to rent and keep a place for the next three years of college.

She shifted her purse on her shoulder, reaching down to pick up her bulging duffle bag so she could get out of the way of the mass of new students bumping into her from all sides.

That was when she got knocked over.

Fortunately her karate reflexes took over mid fall and she twisted in the air landing on something warm and surprisingly firm.

She opened her eyes, and was confronted with a pair of dark brown orbs blinking up at her.

Their gazes remained locked for a moment before Trina came to her senses, scrambling of the guy hastily, and straightened herself up.

Deeming herself in order once more she turned to look at the guy that crashed into her who was crouched on the ground frantically examining a large black and gray camera.

She opened her mouth fully ready to snap at him for knocking her to the ground but stopped.

She recognized the camera.

She recognized him.

.

"You're the nerd!"

Freddie glanced up from examining the camera, cautiously surveying the girl before her.

She had long dark brown hair highlighted with blonde streaks, that waved downwards stopping just past her shoulders, her tan skin glowed in the sun, a tint of pink coloring her cheeks.

Her dark brown eyes were wide with shock, her heavily lip glossed mouth hanging open slightly.

Freddie got to his feet, gripping his suitcase handle in one hand and his camera in the other.

"Have I met you before?" he asked.

She shook her head, still gaping at him,

"You're the nerd, the camera one from iCarly!"

_Oh. Oh. _

Sighing, Freddie shifted his camera to the other hand balancing it preciously on his knee; he stuck out a hand teething off balance,

"Yeah, that's me, all though the term is technical producer not camera nerd."

The girl waved a hand dismissively, "I don't care what the term is; I just wanted to know if you're the camera guy or whatever you wanted to call it."

"Um, yeah," Freddie said, "My name's Freddie. Freddie Benson."

The girl stuck out her chin, smirking, "I'm Trina Vega, next hit teen singing sensation."

They shook hands, "Nice to meet you," Freddie said, "Um, I have to find my dorm now though."

Trina rolled her eyes, "Not gonna happen nerd."

Freddie blinked, "What?"

"The jank housing department ran out of room for incoming students. You're going to have to get your own place."

Freddie groaned, "Please tell me that's not true.

Trina nodded, "True chiz."

Freddie's shoulders slumped, _"great," _he thought _"only the first day here and already there's a major problem."_

Sighing, he ran a hand through his hand trying going through his option. Option one, he could go into the housing department and beg for a room, Option two, he could call his mom and beg for some money to rent a place, or Option three he could dig into his already light bank account, rent a place, and then get a part time job to help pay the rent.

He groaned again, none of those options sounded even tolerable to him.

Then he caught Trina staring.

It wasn't so much the fact that she was staring, it was the way she was staring that caught him off guard, growing smile, brightening twinkle in her eyes, he knew the look all too, it was the look Sam gave him whenever she was thinking about something that would get them arrested, the look that had bad idea writing all over it.

The same look that spelled trouble and possible injury for him.

He leaned away from Trina slightly, but she was quick to latch onto his arm so he couldn't turn tail and run.

"I have it, I'm a genius!" she screamed.

Freddie attempted to yank his arm out of her grasp but her grip was a strong as Sam's and she held fast.

"You and me have to talk." She said, "We're getting sushi."

"I'm allergic to fish." Freddie lied.

"BF Wang's then, I know you know the place, you handed out a coupon to there on iCarly once." She said.

"Technically it was Carly and Sam that handed out the coupon." He pointed out, trying to distract her so he could make a run for it.

"Whatever." Trina snapped, "The point is we need to sit down and talk."

"I don't need to sit down anywhere with you!" Freddie spluttered, "I just met you!"

"Oh yes you do," Trina said, tugging him along with her against the flow of the crowd.

"Why?" Freddie demanded, finally wrestling his arm out of her iron grip.

Trina turned to face him, hands on hips, mouth set gleeful smirk.

"Because mister camera nerd I have a proposition that you can't possibly resist."

* * *

**notes 2: **_Wow. I think that first chapter came out greater than I thought it would. Sorry for any OOC, I tried my best to keep them IC but as this is the first chapter and my first time writing them I may have failed a bit. Okay so review and tell me what you thought, the next chapter should be out by the end of this week or the beginning of next week. It shouldn't be long though, Spring Break is finally here, and even though I'm homeschooled I will be taking advantage of the break._

_Cheers!_

-Sassmaster Omega 620


End file.
